I know
by Fioleefan
Summary: A monster is attacking and killing...for blood. Will this put a damper between Marshall and Fionna? What about Marshall's sexy ex-best friend who now wants him? What does Cake have to say about all this? Common read it.. you know you want to.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever**

(New Fiolee Fic)

As Fionna and Cake ran into the burning village, they could see the trail of blood. Both girls looked at each other and fear reflected of both faces.

In Aaa there were many jerks but none as gruesome as this one. It was said this monster would set the village on fire then when the towns people ran out it would swoop down and take them. It would tear them apart and drink the dripping blood of the dead flesh. This monster had attacked three villages already and the stench of blood and death reached all the surrounding villages to strike fear.

The fourth village attacked was that of the mushroom people. One of the villagers managed to escape and ran towards the house of the heroines. He knocked excitedly. Once the door was open, all he could say was 'help' before fainting.

Fionna and Cake took the survivor to Prince Gumball's castle where he (The survivor) told them of the beast. "It was a big wolf like creature with raven dark hair and deep red eyes." Cake shuddered at the description. The survivor continued his story "It came out of nowhere… We heard this growl and then a huge fire broke out. We all ran outside to see it beast at the town entrance blocking the exit… and... I ran… I left… m-my wife there" The survivor began to cry as the heroines and the candy prince walked out of his room. "Cake we have to stop this thing" Fionna's expression was stone cold. Cake nodded in response and they said their goodbyes to the saddened candy prince.

Back at the tree house Fionna and Cake ate silently before going into battle. "This thing strikes at night. So we'll go patrol over Aaa and see what we can find." Cake looked at Fionna and her sister nodded. After a couple of minutes of silence, there was a knock on the door and both girls looked at the other. Fionna ran to the door to see Marshall Lee floating with his Axe-bass in hand. "Hey Fi... Why the long face?" Marshall let himself in and floated towards Cake in the kitchen. "Hey scaredy cat" Marshall teased and upon not receiving any response turned back to Fionna. "What's wrong?" He asked finally getting the gravity of the situation. "Did you hear about the monster attacking the villages?" Marshall heard Cake's voice. He held up his bass and began to tune it nonchalantly. "Monster huh?" He asked obviously disinterested. "Yeah… It has been killing… for blood." Marshall looked up to see Fionna's frown. "What?" he asked confused "You don't care do you?" she furiously screamed at him. "Honestly Fi, no. I know you and Cake will take care of it like you always do." Marshall saw her expression soften "Thanks for believing in us but…" Fionna trailed off "People have died at the hands of this thing" Cake continued her sentence as if reading her mind. "Really? What is this creature then? Maybe I can help." He offered still very much disinterested "For the love of Glob Marshall…" He turned to see Cake's angry stare and she continued, "You didn't have to see the guy that told us. He was badly burned and bleeding from everywhere. To survive he left his wife to die and now his conscience is killing him." Marshall rolled his eyes "people live people die, live with it Cake. You guys are just gonna take this thing out and that will be the end. Its not like you can bring those people back." He explained annoyed at Cake's discomfort with him. Both turned at Fionna who sighed. "Cake he's right… It's not as if we can bring them back... But one thing I know is we are taking that thing down!" She exclaimed with her fist in the air and both cat and vampire couldn't help but smile softly at the human's actions.

"So what's so bad about this creature that you're both so shaken?" Marshall asked biting into a strawberry. "Well, when the guy described it he was petrified… He was really scared… He said it was a big wolf creature with dark fur and red eyes…" Cake answered him. Marshall raised an eyebrow "He said it set the town on fire." Fionna contributed. "On fire? A fire breathing wolf monster?" He asked as if making sure he heard right. "That's what he said." Fionna looked back at Cake for confirmation and the cat nodded. "Humm…. Mind if I come along?" Marshall looked at Fionna who nodded. Cake just shrugged. Finally, the sun went down and the three walked in the darkness to patrol over Ooo.

The girls and Marshall where walking back to the tree house. They had spent the night wandering most of Aaa, but nothing. The night was extremely quiet and they decided to return home. Marshall stayed over for a while and they told jokes to alleviate the tension. Finally, Cake retired to bed while Marshall stayed with Fionna. He floated over to her on the couch and she rested her head on his shoulders. They sat like this for a while watching TV.

Marshall could hear Fionna's heart beat increasing. He turned his head to see why and was met by those deep blue eyes he loved. "Marsha-" Before she could finish he kissed her lips. She closed her eyes and returned it. Their sweet kiss became for forceful as the seconds passed. He licked her bottom lip, begging for an entrance, which she happily provided. They sucked on each other's tongues and Fionna moaned in pleasure. Marshall Lee let go for Fionna to breathe. He looked into those bewildered blue eyes "What?" She blushed and shook her head. They turned their heads back to the television but neither was paying attention. Marshall's hand found Fionna's, and for the next hour or so, they just held on to the other.

Marshall Lee decided to leave the tree house so the sun wouldn't catch him there. "Bye Fi…" He saw her disappointed face "I know you have to leave but… I don't want you to" Fionna looked down, her face turning pink. "Fionna…" He trailed off as he pulled the smiling human girl closer. He tilted her chin and planted a kiss on her lips. She cupped his cheeks and smiled into the kiss. "Bye, Marshy." He pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "Marshy? Now, we are going to have a talk about that." He chuckled "Nope. I got no say in you calling me Fi, so you got no say in me calling you Marshy." He rolled his eyes and smirked "Okay Fi." He strolled out the tree house, hands in pockets, feeling amazing. He sighed and touched his lips, thinking of the human girl that he longed so long to kiss and finally had done it.

He hadn't gone far when he heard Fionna yell "Cake! I FINALLY DID IT! I KISSED MARSHALL LEE!" He smirked at the outburst. He heard cake replied, "GOOD FOR YOU GIRL BUT ITS PAST 4AM AND PEOPLE ARE SLEEPING. NOW GET YOUR BUTT TO SLEEP!" He chuckled at the thought of the cat freaking out tomorrow when she realizes this wasn't a dream.

Marshall strolled lazily to his cave-house. He opened his door and began heading to his room when he saw a shadow move in his kitchen. He furrowed his eyebrows "What the..." he mumbled walking into the kitchen. He turned on the light, to find a girl sitting in one of his chairs. "Jazmine?"

Legs crossed and grin on her face the girl seemed ecstatic to see him, although he not so much to see her. "What are you doing here? ... Why are you here? What do you want?" His voice went from extremely confused to extremely angry. "Not so happy to see me?" She pouted, "Do you need to ask? What the hell are you doing out of the nightosphere?" She rolled her eyes "Why is that important Marshall? …Or should I say Marshy." Her eyes flashed with mischief. Marshall glared at her. "Why were you following me?" He screamed. "Hey, hey chill Marshy." "You don't call me that." She giggled, "Of course that's for your new human girlfriend… Fionna right?" He grunted in annoyance. "Jazmine, what the hell do you want from me?" Again, the girl giggled in response. "Stop avoiding the question!" He yelled angrily throwing his hands up for emphasis. She sighed "Nothing Marshall. I just thought I'd be nice to visit my childhood friend…since before you became king… remember?" He saw a hint of sadness in her tone but chose to dismiss it. "Yeah I also remember you being in the group to have me banished." He replied angrily. She shook her head "I didn't want to be… You know my father…" She trailed off and her smile returned, "Well you knew my father." Her comment had caught his attention "He's dead?" She nodded happily, "He was uh…killed" That flash of mischief crossed her eyes again. She stood and strolled to him. She stood an inch from him she could smell the strawberries he had eaten. "Still living only on color?" She teased. He nodded staring at her blood-red eyes. "Do you remember when we used to 'play' back as teenagers?" She put emphasis on the word play. Marshall avoided her lustful look and nodded. She touched his shoulder and saw him jump. He looked at where her hand was connecting them and then at her eyes. Those enticing red eyes. "Remember when we played doctor?" She asked in a soft whisper like voice. He could hear her heartbeat. Unlike Marshall Lee, she was alive. She tilted her head and continued to look at him, those red eyes taking him in. He looked her up and down. "She hasn't changed much," he thought remembering his childhood. The girl was now a bit taller, almost as much as he was. She stood with curly black hair reaching her waist; her skin was tanned and had not one blemish. She had a large chest and the hips to match, and if it wasn't enough, she was wearing a skin hugging red sweater and a pair of body hugging jeans. She was beyond sexy "She always has been… I have missed her…" Marshall thought to himself. Jazmine's lips parted a bit, those sexy ruby red lips, and she leaned in. She kissed him softly and tenderly releasing old memories into his mind. Sweet memories, followed by painful ones, then new ones of him and Fionna. As soon as her face popped into his mind, he pushed Jazmine away. "What?" She asked obviously annoyed. "You haven't answered any of my questions and you just come here and kiss me knowing about Fionna." She narrowed her eyes "I don't have to answer anything; I came because I felt like it! And you should not be saying anything about it because a few seconds ago you were enjoying kissing me" She crossed her arms over ample chest and glared at him. Marshall Lee glared back "Get out." He murmured as he walked out his kitchen and up the stairs, seconds later he heard the front door slam shut. He flopped on his bed and screamed into his pillow. He fell into restless sleep thinking about Fionna.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~ "You know I make you want to scream." The girl cooed in his ear. He felt her soft warm hands caress his cold skin. "You know I make you want to run away baby… but you stay, because I make you lose control and you love that." Marshall's fangs appeared and fast as lightning, he bit into the girl. "Relax and close your eyes baby, you're free. I am yours this time… Scream for me baby. Scream from the pleasure, its okay to lose control!" She screamed aloud and he held her tight, tasting and drinking. He pulled back to see the faint smile on the now flushed face. He saw her red eyes smiling up at him as her head went down. He threw his head back in pleasure and sighed. ~

He woke up with feeling as tired as he felt when he fell asleep. He groaned as he looked at the clock. He slept all day and half the night. "It's already midnight, Fionna and Cake probably went to patrol without me and are already home." He thought to himself and at they thought of Fionna, the memory of Jazmine saying her name popped into his mind. "Jazmine" He said aloud and thought of his dream. He looked down to see the mess on his bed. Again he groaned in annoyance "What am I gonna do?" He thought aloud as he undressed his bed to put it in the wash.

"Hello my little sexy vampire, thinking of me I see" He turned to see the girl on his dresser eating one of his apples. Unlike Marshall, she did eat. "What are you doing here again?" Marshall frowned. He tried to hide his embarrassment. "You don't like my gift?" She pouted. "What?" He raised an eyebrow. She took another bite and swallowed before continuing "Yeah. Its one of my new powers" She emphasized on new. "It's called implying. I implied your little dream," She continued with a smug grin. "That's why it felt so real." She batted her eyelashes. "Jazmine, what do you want from me?" He asked feeling defeated. He had forgotten how delicious blood tasted and her dream had brought back his bloodlust. "I want…You." She answered stepping off the dresser and walking towards him. "J-Jazmine s-stay a-away… from m-me" He stuttered out looking down. "Oh sexy vampire I'm falling in love with you so just bite me baby and drink all my blood." She teased in a singsong voice.

"Where is Marshall Lee?" Fionna wondered as they returned to the tree house. Again no monster. "Are thinking about Marshall again?" Cake teased with a smirk. Fionna blushed "I can't believe you like him" Cake continued. "Shut up" Fionna retorted. Both girls continued their walk talking about the monster. It was past midnight when the girls got home both went directly to bed. "I would have thought you'd freak-out… about Marshall Lee I mean." Fionna said as she slipped into bed. "Well, I am not happy about it but I saw it coming..." She replied and rolled off to sleep. Fionna smiled and touched her lips, she fell asleep thinking of Marshall.

She had backed him into a wall, her hands caressing his skin, her face only centimeters from his. She leaned to kiss him and was met by his hesitant lips. She teased his hair and began to undo his shirt. He suppressed a moan. Finally finding his strength, he pushed her off and commented sternly "Jazmine, I like someone else." She landed on his bed and a loud growl came from the girl "After I left everything for you!" He jerked his head to the girl "What is everything?" She glared at him "What does it matter. You're in love, with a filthy human girl… My dear Marshall Lee this isn't over, we aren't done, and you will be mine." She narrowed her eyes and poked him in the chest. His eyes opened wide as she walked out his bedroom with all the poise a rejected girl could amount to "A little excitable ain't she?" He asked himself aloud, but he couldn't help but grin.

"I have a heart I swear I do. I just don't use it much. It gets destroyed every time I do." The monster cackled as it smashed the burning house full of gummy people. It let out a loud growl before continuing to attack. The monster saw a red gummy person running for the town entrance. "Gonna warn your little heroes?" Again, the monster cackled and threw a burning house at the gummy person. Barely, and purely by luck, the gummy person dodged in time and continued to run to Fionna & Cake's tree house.

Someone was knocking at her door, a very exited person. "Cake…Cake…Cake!" Fionna yelled from under the covers. 'What!" Cake yelled angrily from her bed. "Open the door." Fionna whined. "You do it!" Cake ordered. Fionna sighed and sat up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Alright miss. Lazy pants ill get it, but don't be expecting any cat nip from me." Fionna snickered at Cake's glare "Don't mess around with that baby." Fionna lazily walked down the stairs and opened the door. A much-exited gummy person stood there, badly burned. "No" Fionna whispered before he could speak. "Cake! Cake get your lazy ass down here we got trouble!" She unzipped her Pjs and slipped on her shoes, which where near the door. "Why are you using that language? It's like 3am!" Cake came scolding downstairs. She stopped cold when she saw the burned gummy person. "Oh glob." Her eyes widen. "Cake take him to Prince Gumball, Ill deal with the monster." Fionna said as she pulled out her sword. Cake shook her head "NO. I will not let you go alone." The gummy person stood. "I-I can make it. Please go, my mother is there." Both girls nodded. "Can you make it to the candy Kingdome?" Fionna asked leading him out the door. "Y-yes." He replied.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked rather shy. He nodded as he pointed the direction of the gummy village to Cake. "If you know where Marshall Lee the vampire King, lives… Could you tell him where we are?" The gummy person nodded and ran towards Marshall's house. Cake stretched big and carried Fionna. They hurried. "Are you scared we can't take this thing?" Fionna shook her head. "No… I-I just have a bad feeling Marshall has something to do with this…" She sighed and looked up at the full moon.

When the girls finally got to the town all they saw was ashes and blood. The town was burned to the ground and bloody corpses were scattered around. "Cake… We're too late" Fionna whispered, and heard Cake choke back a sob. Fionna walked over and pet Cake's head "Its okay, Cake. It'll be okay." She tried to soothe the cat girl. After a while of watching the smoke rise to the sky Cake spoke up "What did you mean, when you said you had a bad feeling Marshall had something to do with this? Marshall maybe bad but I don't think he can be capable of all this." Cake looked up to see Fionna absently looking up. "He was with us when the monster didn't attack, but when the monster did, he was gone all day… It might be a coincidence but… Maybe not… but, as the protectors of Aaa we can't rule anyone out…" Cake nodded. "Is that how you really feel Fi?" Fionna and Cake jerked their heads to see Marshall Lee floating a few feet away. "Where have you been?" Fionna asked stone cold, but inside her heart breaking in two. "What?" Marshall asked a bit annoyed but mostly hurt. "I asked where you were." Fionna continued.

"I can't believe you would think I could do this."

"It's not about what I think…"

"I think it is."

"Marshall stop avoiding the question."

"Avoiding the… Fionna I was home. Then some badly burnt gummy guy told me you and Cake came to stop the monster so I came after taking him to Gumball's castle…"

"Marshall… I am sorry, but… you're the only person I know that can turn into a type of wolf monster…"

"Fi…Fionna I would never do this… I would have thought you of all people would know that."

Cake saw the hurt on both faces. "Marshall it's not what you think… Fionna is just doing her job, and maybe you know who it might be…Maybe a creature from the nightosphere?" Cake offered. Marshall instantly thought of Jazmine. "I don't know." He said before turning and heading back home, leaving Fionna and Cake in the burned town full of ash.

Marshall heard a low growl and stopped floating. Upon hearing nothing he continued to move, and was stopped instantly by another low growl. He hissed as if to warn the creature he was in no mood for jokes. "Not into it tonight Marshy" a voice teased from behind him. "Jazmine" He said as he saw her face. "It's you isn't it?" He asked narrowing his eyes. "Is what?" She asked and feigned confusion. "Jazmine, don't play dumb it doesn't suit you. You know exactly what I am talking about." He glared.

She broke out in a fit of giggles. "Do you mean that huge evil monster thingy, your little girlfriend was talking about?" She smiled wickedly. Marshall pinched the bridge of his nose "Why?"

She walked around him, much like a dog to its territory.

"Jazmine, how did you turn into that?" The anger left his tone and was replaced by confusion.

"Well, while some of us were being rebels and moving out of the nightosphere with our girlfriends" she raised an eyebrow "Others were being good kids and behaving…Then your time to get blooded never comes and…" she looked down "Shit happens." She looked up to his confused stare. "What do you mean Jazmine?" She sighed obviously not wanting to talk. "Marsh-" "Jazmine, I mean it! What happened?" She saw the concern in his eyes. "A-are you worried?" She stuttered, "You know I am." He replied as she walked closer. She smiled and he cupped her cheek. "You may be a lunatic, but we were best friends." He continued and she nodded with a smile. She turned her back to him "When you left I wanted to leave as well… I should have left with you like you offered but…I didn't… Point is after you left my father got worse… w-with the hitting… remember how I used to tell you he beat me and my mother?" She turned to see him nod. "You always told me you'd kill him…" She smiled at him and continued "I-I didn't want to feel that powerless anymore… I went to your father and asked to be blooded sooner… His condition was for me to be his bride… I couldn't take the choices so I ran away. I ran out of the nightosphere to find you, I knew you would help me... I've had never left the nightosphere before and I got lost. I had wandered the whole night and the next morning. When night fell, I was starving and cold.

"Out of nowhere I heard this growl, this deep terrifying growl. Before I could realize I was being attacked by the lycanthropes." She turned to see his amazed face "I managed to get away by pure luck…but I was bitten… I guess the bite took its effect and I became one of them." She lifted her shirt to just before her bra. She showed him a purple-ish bite mark that took up most of the left side of her torso. "It never healed," She answered to his questioning face. "I went back to them and they took me in… After a couple of years, I went back to the nightosphere and heard of your return to kill your father and become king… Well I did the same and it felt great" Her lips shone brightly with her wicked smile. "I've heard of your adventures with this human girl and a cat, so I decided I waited enough to see you… Here I am…" She clapped her hands together. He looked at her inches from him. "Jazmine" he whispered before she rushed and kissed him. Again the memories and thoughts, oh the freeing thoughts flooded his mind. Hungrily he kissed her back and felt her body tremble. "Is this why I didn't see you all day?" He heard an angry female voice from behind him. He turned to see Fionna with hands at her waist and a frown on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Fi, it's really not what it looks like" He rushed the words out.

"So you were not just kissing this… girl" She looked over Marshall's shoulder at the pretty girl with the red eyes.

"I-I was but… me and Jazmine are friends from way back… it's really not like that between us." He nervously continued

"Although I want it to be… Kinda mad you had to show up and ruin what I worked to hard to make happen." Jazmine said nonchalantness on her tone and obvious on her face.

Fionna frowned and out of instinct took her sword out to fight. Jazmine lifted an eyebrow and smiled wickedly "Bring it on you filthy human." Both girls charged.

Marshall tried to block Jazmine but she jumped over him and growled at Fionna. Fionna stood in her tracks as she saw the transformation in front of her. First, the waist length black hair grew, all over her body. Her spine bent outwards and forced her to stand on all fours. Her hands became claw filled paws and those red eyes lost their pupils, it was all red rage. She growled showing her shark sharp teeth. Marshall's eyes went wide but Fionna didn't back down. Again, she charged only to be pushed away by a big hairy paw. She was knocked into a tree but stood back up ready to strike. "You sure don't give up," growled the wolf monster. Fionna charged again and at the attempt Jazmine made to push her away again Fionna stopped in her tracks and pushed her sword out, this cause Fionna's sword to stab Jazmine's paw. It went right through and Jazmine let out a horrifying scream. "STOP!" Marshall Lee stood in Fionna's way. He floated up to Jazmine and removed the sword from her paw and instantly she changed back to her self, her hand bleeding. "You bitc-" She was stopped by Marshall's glare. "Why are you defending a murderer?" Fionna asked anger and jealousy noticeable in her tone. "What the hell are you talking about?" Jazmine screamed. She ripped a piece of her shirt and put pressure on the wound. "You have been killing and burning people alive!" Fionna exclaimed as she gripped her sword tighter as if readying an attack. "What the hell are you talking about? I haven't attacked anything!" Fionna gasped, "Are you really denying it? You fit the description to a T!" Marshall raised an eyebrow "Jazmine you're not the one attacking the villages?" Both girls looked at him. "Of course she is!" Fionna yelled turning back to Jazmine. She shook her head "I am not." Fionna grunted in annoyance. "How can you be such a liar? You're the one breathing fire on the towns and eating the people!" Jazmine furrowed her eyebrows "Fire?" She shook her head and continued, "My gift is implying… not fire."

"Huh?" Both the vampire and the human asked at the same time. "What I am, a lycanthrope, we get gifts… They're kinda like powers. My gift is implying... I tested it out on Marshall Lee" She winked at him. Marshall blushed as he rubbed the back of his head; Fionna elbowed him in the gut. "Wait…" began Marshall Lee "If you're not the monster, who is?" As if by divine help, a growl sounded of in the distance. "I don't know, but wanna find out?" She looked at the human girl and the vampire boy, both nodded.

They entered a burning town full of fluffy people running. A huge wolf monster stood in the center. Black fur covered in blood. "Hey! What are you doing?" Fionna yelled at the monster. The monster laughed at the human girl. He swung but missed as she jumped out the way. He saw Marshall Lee a swung at him too, barely missing. When his eyes landed on Jazmine, it stopped laughing. "Jazmine" It growled. "It knows you?" Marshall Lee asked in confusion. "Max" She whispered in disbelieve. The wolf monster growled loudly before attempting to grab Jazmine with its paw. She rolled out the way. "Jazmine what the glob?" Marshall yelled angry as Fionna attacked the wolf beast. "Who is that?" He continued. "That is Max… My… fiancée." She smiled. "Your what?" Marshall exclaimed. "Yeah… I am supposed to marry him… but I am soooo not into that. Like I told you, I want you." She pulled him close and cooed in his ear. "It could be like your dream." He pushed her away. "Why are you supposed to marry him? What is going on?" He asked desperately. "Can you get informed later and help now?" Fionna yelled while running to attack the monster. "For god's sake…" Jazmine ran, hand still wrapped, and jumped from burning roof to burning roof until she was at eye level with the beast. In one kick she hit the nerve ending on is head and it fell back unconscious. "What the?" Fionna yelled on top of the monsters belly. "Pressure point." Jazmine exclaimed as she put her hand on the beasts head. "Control" She whispered. Slowly the beast began to turn into a boy. The boy looked quite a lot like Prince Gumball, only his skin was tanned and his hair was the same dark color, Jazmine had and only a bit shorter than Marshall's .He looked to be a bit older.

"Will you answer now?" Marshall asked annoyed. She looked down at the boy. "This is the lycanthrope chief's son, Max. Since I left the pack to go back to the nightosphere, when I returned, to be accepted back to the pack I have to marry him. He was the mate chosen for me. He loses control easily when not pleased…" She turned back to Marshall. "Marshall I've been looking forward to see you for ages and… I..." She was stopped by Marshall's hand. "Look Jazmine, we were if not still are best friends… I don't wanna lose that… but I like someone else. Although it would be different for Fionna and me as she isn't vampiric blood as you and I are, it's something to be worked out. If you don't marry him, let it be because you don't want to." Jazmine nodded and looked at a blushing Fionna. "You are either the luckiest girl or the unluckiest." She turned into her wolf form and slung Max over her shoulder. "Sorry for the mess… I'll straighten him out." She growled and began to walk in the direction of the sunrise. "Don't worry about my paw… I'll get my rematch." She called out with a growl and began to run.

"We better get you inside" Fionna dragged Marshall so the sunrise wouldn't hurt him. They had to hide out in a cave. "Cake is probably freaking right now." Fionna giggled and Marshall smiled. "So ummm…. You like someone else right?" She scooted closer. "Yeah. She is really a piece of work. Bossy, jealous, demanding." Fionna elbowed him in the stomach. "Then why do you like her?" She asked annoyed. "Well she's really cool, and funny, she's into adventure stuff and she's really hot." He turned his face to see her blushing. "Even with ash and bloody fur on her clothing." He continued with a smirk. The night's events and sleepless night got hold of both of them and seconds later, both fell asleep holding on to the other.

~"I'll taste your blood tonight." The husky growl called out. "Scream for me baby!" Marshall tipped his head back as the pleasure over took his body. "You know you want me. Don't fight it." The husky growl called out again. "S-stop" Marshall stuttered once gaining control. A female giggle came from nowhere, and then it was dark. Darkness… Without warning, he was pushed to the ground by a giant wolf monster with glowing red eyes and dark fur. "LOVE ME!" The monster exclaimed before Marshall rose up to see Fionna laid next to him on the cave floor, the sunshine pouring through the small opening of the cave. He knew he wouldn't be able to go anywhere for a while. Sighing he laid back down and pulled Fionna closer. He laid there with Fionna in his arms and smiled, as he smelled her lavender shampoo.

~"YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!" the familiar female voice yelled from nowhere. It was dark and she couldn't see anything. "I'll kill you!" Again growled the beast before she was under a furry paw, stared down by raged red eyes. "Marshall Lee will be mine!" The beast growled as Fionna used her hands to push it off her, to no avail. The monster let out another growl. "He will be mine," It repeated. "Mine! ~

Fionna sat up. She felt something holding her. Turning her head to the side, she saw Marshall's sleeping form. "Awww…. Aren't you cute" She whispered aloud and let out a small giggle, before looking out the cave opening. The sunshine was dimming but it was apparent Marshall wouldn't be able to leave for a while. She sighed as her stomach grumbled. She slowly began to slide out of Marshall's hold and walked towards the cave entrance. "Time to get some food." She thought as she stretched. Fionna lazily walked to the stream by the burned town, she refused to look at the blood drenched fluffy corpses, being put into graves by the crying remain ants. Gathering water in her canteen (from her backpack) and a couple of red berries, she began to wash off her face and brush her teeth with the clear water. She removed her bunny hat and washed her hair. She put the hat in the backpack and began to brush her hair when she heard a female giggle. "That's a lot of hair." She turned to Jazmine's amused expression.

She was sitting on a rock eating an apple. This particular apple had an 'ML' marked on it with a permanent marker. "Does that dweeb mark everything he owns?" Fionna asked mostly to herself. Jazmine laughed. "I guess he does." She stood quickly and lifted her sweater. Over her right breast, a tattooed 'ML' proudly stood in red ink. "We got it when we were younger. He has my name on his chest as well" Mischief gleamed in her eyes. "I am sure you've seen it," she said as she took another bite. "Right?" Fionna narrowed her eyes and put the brush back in her pack. "Wrong." She began to walk back the cave her hair dragging behind her. She watched Jazmine's amused expression from the corner of her eye.

When she got back to the cave Marshall was sitting on a rock very bored. "I thought you left me," he said perking up. "Here." She said passing him the red berries and stuffing some in her mouth as well. "Something wrong?" He asked as he sucked the color off the berries. "Take off your shirt" She said rather abrasive. "What?" he nearly choked on the red liquid. "Take it off" She continued and his eyes went wide. "Why?" He asked clearly amused. "Can you just take your shirt off please?" He chuckled at her tone. It was a mix of anger and pleading. "I don't know why but okay." Slowly he began to undo the buttons, he slowly did a little striptease, and that got a chuckle out of both. Fionna's smile suddenly dropped. "What?" He asked looking down at his chest expecting to see a spider or something. Nothing. "What!" He asked again, her eyes jerked up to meet his. "You have a 'J' on your chest… same spot Jazmine has 'ML'…" She took out her bunny hat and began to tuck in her hair. "What? How do you know about Jazmine's tattoo?" He asked rather confused. She turned to face him her expression stone cold "You mark everything you own. You marked her… and apparently she owns you." Fionna stood and began to walk to the cave entrance. "For glob's sake" Marshall chuckled. He grabbed her arm and yanked her close. "It's a stupid habit... but I wouldn't mind owning you." He kissed her softly. He yanked a black permanent marker from his back pocket and wrote a proud 'ML' on her neck. She felt the cool wet marker tip on her neck and the vampire boy's grip on the small of her back. "There." He said with a toothy smile and looked at the blushing human.

"How cute." The female voice echoed of the walls causing both vampire and human to look towards her. "Jazmine…What do you want?" Marshall's voice was monotone. "Is that really anyway to talk to your best friend?" She casually strolled in. "We are best friends, right?" She asked biting into the apple. "Is that mine?" He was surprised. She smiled in response and Fionna furrowed her eyebrows. "I am tired of playing games." She yanked her sword out of the bag and tossed the pack to the side. "If you have a problem with me, bring it." Fionna waited for a reply but the vampire/lycanthrope girl just stared in awe. "'kayy." With that, the red-eyed girl turned into her wolf form and charged at the human. Fionna charged as well. She pushed the sword forward and the wolf jumped it. "Naww ah ah" Growled the wolf. "Not gonna get me with that again." The wolf charged and picked Fionna up with its teeth. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Marshall run to help the human girl, so the wolf dashed out into the still burning sunlight.

She literally threw Fionna to the ground. Fionna stood up almost instantly and spit up blood. "Fionna!" Marshall yelled from the cave entrance, from where he could not move. "Jazmine STOP!" The wolf laughed evilly and ran to Fionna. Fionna tried to jump out of the way but was quickly caught under a furry paw. She began to push it away, to no avail. "Déjà vu, no?" Growled the wolf beast amused and let out another evil laugh. As the human girl struggled under the paw, the wolf girl opened her mouth to show two rows of shark sharp teeth. Both stopped instantly on hearing the painful male scream. They jerked their heads to see Marshall Lee laying on the ground before the cave, the sun light burning him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Both girls stopped and ran to him pushing him into the cave.

"What the hell were you doing?" Jazmine barked angrily once they where back in the cave. Fionna was rubbing Aloe on Marshall's burned skin and it was instantly healing. "I had to stop your stupid fight." He yelled in response. Jazmine returned to her normal form. "Marshall Lee, you almost killed yourself…I… we couldn't live with ourselves if that happened" She looked at Fionna then back at Marshall. "Jazmine this has to stop. You know I love -" She put her hand on his lips. "Don't." She slowly walked to the cave door and left. Moreover, although he hated himself for it, he could not help but watch her butt move as she walked out. "Goodbye Marshall Lee…"

Fionna saw the distant look in Marshall's eyes. "Marshall I am gonna go back home. Cake must be worried to death." She said putting the aloe in her pack. Marshall nodded in response. He watched her slowly exiting the cave.

Fionna stopped in front of the pretty girl with red eyes. "What do you want?" She asked anger in her tone. "Look, I know you're mad I kicked your ass but, I need you to realize Marshall was mines first. I lost him to Ashley and I'm not losing him to you." Fionna clenched her fists "First of all, you did not beat me! Second, you can't lose something that was never yours." Jazmine glared at the human girl "He was more mine than he could ever be yours... besides you could never love him like I do." Fionna shook her head "Obsession is not love." Fionna walked away from the angry wolf girl. As she saw the angry red eyes glare at her from the corner of her eye she felt something she had never felt before, Fear.

When the sun finally set on the longest day Marshall had ever seen he floated directly to Fionna's tree house. There was a note on the door. "Dear visitor, sorry we are not home right now. We are either adventuring, kicking monster butt, saving a prince or with our friends. Sorry – Cake and Fionna." He sighed and then headed home. Upon opening the door, he found his house ransacked. His fridge was open and empty, papers and debris covered the floor. His couched was chewed on and his living room soiled in pee. When he floated upstairs to see the damage done there, he saw the pile of black fur on his bed. A light snore came from the beast. "Jazmine! What the hell have you done to my house?" He angrily yelled at the sleeping beast. It lifted its head and narrowed its eyes. "Jazmine…?" The beast looked around the room to find only the vampire and him there. "Where is she?" Growled the monster.

"How the hell should I know? You're acting like she tells me anything anymore!" Marshall Lee angrily yelled at the beast. The beast turned back into the dark-haired tan Gumball look alike. "Her scent is all over the place… I thought she was hiding." He looked down then back at the vampire king. "Max, right?" the wolf boy nodded. "I don't know where she is. I was just hiding in a cave to avoid being disintegrated but if she is hiding don't you think maybe she doesn't want to be found." The wolf boy glared but then dropped it "You're right. I know she doesn't love me… she loves you." He looked back up to the vampire boy. "I also know you love that human girl…A vampire and a human… Funny." He grinned at the thought. Marshall cleared his throat, his expression stone cold. "Sheesh ice-box much." Max chuckled at his own joke. "She brought me home and said she didn't want to marry me… My father told me she just left. I tracked her down to this place… her scent was everywhere, especially this bed."

"My bed." Marshall corrected.

"Your bed"

"And let me guess… you trashed the place because you were mad?"

"Sorry" The wolf boy grinned and Marshall couldn't help but laugh at this child in a man body.

"Is there any place she finds especial?"

Max thought for a second. "Jazmine is very reclusive… she keeps her things to herself, but there is a place by the nightosphere riff gate she likes. It has a waterfall and all. I already checked this afternoon, she wasn't there."

"Of course not, she was attacking Fionna," thought Marshall.

"Umm... I will clean everything up… I promise. In addition, ill replace everything I can. Also, when you find Jazmine tell her Fionna was right. Obsession isn't love." The boy grinned and mischief gleamed in his eye. "You know?" Marshall asked stunned. "If she loves you, she'll never love me… It is a lycanthrope thing, once we set our hearts, even if it is impossible, that's the person we love… I am lucky that hasn't happened to me yet…" He grinned at the vampire.

"What about Jazmine? You wrecked my house, attacked, and killed people for her!" The vampire was just confused.

"Jazmine is just well…she's… Jazmine is hot. I would have loved if she had been the one… Lucky you, you can either pick the sex obsessed dangerous lycanthrope girl or the virgin beauty human." Max grinned as he began to stretch. "You should go… I am gonna clean up my mess now… about time I did something myself." Another grin from the wolf boy. Marshall was truly amused.

"I have not been this amazed since Gumball came out of the closet." Cake commented taking a sip of her herbal tea. "Cake must we use that as a comparison?" Gumball rolled his eyes gaining him a grin from Cake. Lord Monochromicorn stomped his foot and Cake laughed while Gumball blushed. "He does need a man" Cake answered through laughs. "Guys we're here for Fionna's dilemma not mine." Gumball sipped his tea casually. "Still, this Jazmine sounds…" Gumball trailed off

"Psychotic?" Offered Cake

"Obsessive?" Offered Fionna

"In love." Answered Gumball with another casual sip of his tea.

Both girls looked at each other and then at Gumball. "If you say so." Commented Cake as she took a sip of her tea.

"I know you're up there." Marshall called up into the tree. This was the largest tree and had the best view of the surrounding forest and waterfall.

"Go away!" A muffled female voice came from above.

"Don't make me go up there! I will you know!" He replied with a smile.

"Stay away from me!" Yelled the voice and a sob followed. Marshall didn't wait any longer and floated up. He saw Jazmine's blood-shot puffy red eyes and her flushed pink face. "Jazz" He whispered as he approached her. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her try to push him back. She shuddered under his cold embrace (temperature wise I mean). She looked up to his see him staring at her. "I hate you." She whispered, but laid her head on his chest. "No you don't." He whispered back with a smile. "Your right… I love you" she looked up to his expressionless face "but you don't love me."

"I do love you!" He defended.

She shook her head "not like I love you..." She looked away and stared at the waterfall.

After staring at the waterfall for a while, Marshall felt Jazmine move under his hold. "Why can't things be like before?" he heard her whisper. "Things change Jazz." She looked up to him, tears burning in her eyes but she refused to let them out. "Why cant things be like before, I when it was just you and me?" She sobbed and continued, "We would hang out all day. You would play music and make fun of me for being musically challenged, but then I'd show you my paintings and make fun of you being artistically challenged…Then we would laugh… You defended me, and comforted me… you told me you loved me." Unable to control them any longer her tears silently strolled down her face "Then you met Ashley and you forgot me… Don't try to deny it. When you left, you didn't even say goodbye. Sure you asked me to leave with you but we both know you didn't mean it…" He sighed and began to stroke her hair. "I am sorry Jazmine… We can't turn back the clock, and just undo our mistakes… I shouldn't have done that to you, you were…are my best friend." He kissed her forehead.

She sat up and her sudden movement caused his hands to drop from her shoulders to her waist. "It's just sad… I remember all the fun we had...with our 'games'" She smirked and cupped his cheek. His body tensed up. She batted her eyelashes and pouted "Remember?" She used one finger to trace over his chest playfully. He chuckled "Yes, I remember." She smiled and stood. After starching her body in front of him, making sure every curve was noticeable; she pulled him up "Let's go for a swim." He grinned as they ran (She ran… he floated) to the dark lake in front of the waterfall.

Slowly and playfully, she removed her sweater and shoes, her jeans following. She was in matching red satin underwear. His stare traced her body, and then cursed himself for the dirty thoughts going through his mind. "C'mon don't make me undress you myself." She teased knocking him back to reality. "Fine." He smiled removing his clothing. Both teens jumped into the water and played cheerfully, like two kids. If anyone that knew Marshall Lee as the big bad vampire king saw him now, they would think him possessed. He pushed her head underwater and received a punch to the stomach as a response. "No fair, I have to breath you know." She stuck her tongue out as she wringed her hair. "Sorry?" he teased.

After awhile of running and playing around they sat on the grass on the shore of the lake, looking up at the stars. Marshall turned to face the pretty girl with the red eyes and realized her wet bra was very much see-through. He quickly looked away blushing. "What?" She asked amused. "Nothing" he mumbled. "Weirdo" she giggled as she tackled him to the ground. They rolled on the grass giggling and trying to get the upper hand on the other. Finally, Marshall pinned her to the grass. She laughed at his smirk "I guess I win" he whispered. She smirked and wrapped her legs around his waist. Out of shock, he let go of her wrists and she used this to yank his head down. Instantly his lips met hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(WARNING: adult situations… well….Young adult as well but who's judging right?)

At first, Marshall was hesitant but as her hands slowly traveled his wet skin, he found himself responding. Her hands caressed his wet skin as he used one of his hands to do the same to her. She began to stroke his hair and clawed at his back. She then felt something stiffening on her thigh and smiled into the kiss.

Slowly her hand traveled south. She gripped the rim of his boxers and he pulled back. His face was now flushed. "Jazmin-" her lips smashing against his cut him off. She traced her lips down his cheek and onto the crook of his neck. Slowly her tongue snaked out to lick over his bite marks. He moaned in pleasure as she rubbed his clothe erection with her palm. His hands traced her back until reaching her bra, once unhooking it two plump full orbs were released.

Slowly, as if savoring the moment, they took turns removing each others remaining articles. Flipping over she rose over him and began to position her self. She felt him enter her instantly, and she let out a small gasp followed by small moans. They began to move as he held her by the waist watching the two full orbs on her chest bounce up and down.

(BACK TO STORY: D)

They lost track of time. The only thing on either mind was the pleasure they were causing each other. Although Fionna did pass through Marshall's mind, yet he refused to think about her. Then both fell, exhausted, to the grass. He looked to the girl and thought if his dream about her. As if reading his thoughts she inched close to him and furrowed his face in her neck. She nodded for him to go on. Complacent, he began to kiss her neck. He heard her heartbeat increased as his fangs caused friction with her skin. He desperately wanted to bite her and suck her almost dry. He wanted to taste the juicy red liquid he forbade himself from enjoying. Licking and kissing he pressed his lips to her neck and then… he bit her. She let out a small gasp before clawing at his back. He held her still; she tightened her hold, her bare legs wrapped around his waist as she arched her back.

When Marshall Lee pulled back, he saw the soft smile on the flushed face. Her hands fell slowly to her sides as she snuggled close to him. A light giggle popped out of her lips "Déjà vu, huh?"

"Jazmine I am sorry."

"I know." She whispered.

"I love you."

"I know." She repeated.

Then she closed her eyes and drew a sharp breath in.

She woke upon a bed, dressed in a big baggy shirt. She looked around for Marshall but saw his empty room. She slowly rose feeling rather weak. She made her way down the stairs into Marshall's kitchen to see him turned to the stove cooking. "Marshall?" He turned to see her sit down on the same chair from the day she first showed up to his cave-house. He put a plate of food (actual food) in front of her and sat across from her. "Jazz" He was stopped by her hand. "Don't start" She frowned stuffing her face. "Jazmine we need to talk… And don't look at me like that!" She smiled "Like what?" He sighed and she became quiet. "Jazmine, I almost killed you… I am sorry…"

"Don't be… You needed it."

He looked up too her calm expression. "Jazmine last night should have never happened." Instantly he regretted his words "I mean, the blood sucking part and the sex, not that it wasn't amazing but it was wrong… I love Fionna" Only then did he realize what he had said. "Oh my glob…Did I just admit to loving Fionna?" Jazmine was chewing lightly and clearly amused. He turned to her calm expression "What?"

She swallowed "Marshall… I know." She rose and walked to him. She cupped his cheek tenderly "and it was wrong of me to use your love for me against you, knowing you love her… besides she was right… obsession isn't love." She kissed his cheek and sat back down to continue eating. "Maybe its best we don't tell Fionna," Jazmine said with a grin and Marshall couldn't help but laugh.

"I know about you." She growled.

"W-what do you mean?" He responded shyly, obviously afraid of the powerful girl.

"I won't use it against you… In fact I might be able to help you." She half-teased with a grin.

Max looked question-ly at the wolf beast; he knew was his ex-fiancé. "Just so were clear, what do you know?"

"About your little bi-curious self." She teased as she returned to her original form. Max blushed at her knowing smile. "H-how?" he choked out.

"Easy, I pay attention." She winked.

Marshall slowly floated to Fionna and Cake's tree house and slowly knocked. He feigned interest in his Axe-bass. "Oh… Its you." He heard Cake answer before letting him in. He rolled his eyes as he hovered over the couch. "Fionna baby, your evil dangerous vampire boyfriend is here." Cake smirked as she looked at Marshall Lee. "Not her boyfriend… yet." He grinned back at the cat.

Fionna ran down the stairs. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey"

"Jazmine was here today. We had a pretty long conversation." She began

"You did?" Marshall blushed, and began thinking of an excuse.

"So you love me?"

His blush got deeper. She giggled in response.

She yanked his shirt forward and planted a kiss on his lips. "Dominant much?" He snorted, but was clearly pleased.

"Shut up…I love you too." She stuck her tongue out and turned to walk back upstairs only to be tackled by Marshall Lee.

"Are you going to Gumball's ball?" Jazmine asked her best friend and his girlfriend from the tree she was sitting on, both nodded.

"I have to go… Protection, in case Ice Queen decides to crash again." Fionna responded from the grass.

"I'm Fionna's date." Marshall grinned as he floated in the middle ground between each girl.

"Are you going?" Fionna asked

"Yeah, our chief is signing a peace treaty with all of the villages of Aaa as an apology for Max's behavior."

"Fionna does Gumball have a date?" Jazmine looked straight at the human girl.

"Umm… I don't think so." The human girl responded.

"Ah, Jazz you do know gum wads plays for the other team right?" Marshall teased.

"I know… I was actually gonna set him up wit a friend."

Both human and vampire looked at her "Who?" They asked simultaneously.

"Max." She smiled, as both vampire and human looked dumbstruck.

"Prince Gumball, I'd like you to meet Max, alias the big bad wolf beast." Jazmine spoke looking from candy prince to wolf man.

"Nice to meet you Prince Gumball. I am so sorry about my actions." Max couldn't keep his eyes from the candy prince.

"Good to hear you won't be doing it again." The candy prince teased.

"Hey, if attacking and killing is what it takes to get a guy a date with you, then I'd do it again."

Prince Gumball blushed at the wolf boy's comment. "Well…ah..."

The wolf boy smiled and realized he enjoyed making the candy prince blush. "Its cool man… Although, just a kiss would be nice." The wolf teased making the prince blush deeper.

"I'll leave you to it. Max, play nice" Jazmine winked.

"Always." Max called after her. "Now about that kiss." He continued with a grin.

"Jazmine are you okay?" Marshall saw her exit the party into the garden and followed.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"How do you feel? I mean you are solving everyone's problems. Chief Malcolm is cool with Max being Bi- and you just got him a date. Fionna and I are closer than ever, a peace treaty just overtook Aaa, and now we're celebrating, all because of you. You should be ecstatic." Marshall grinned at his friend.

"Marshall I am returning to the nightosphere." Her face showed no emotion.

"What?" He asked bewildered.

"Marshall, I can't stay here and just pretend I don't feel what I feel for you… I need to give you space… I need space. You need to understand."

"Jazmine…"

"Besides I've wanted to return for a while… I thought I'd take over for kicks" She grinned. "Be temporary Queen until the king decided to take over."

He smiled "Jazmine… I'll miss you."

"I'll always be there for you… and Fionna." She said looking over Marshall's shoulder. Through the curtains, she could see Fionna and Cake fighting the ice queen. "Mostly you though, it seems with a girl like Fionna you'd need it." She grinned and they ran inside just in time to see Fionna lad a morning star shaped Cake on the ice queen's head. Cake took the Ice Queen's tiara and shattered it to pieces. "My magic tiara!" The Ice queen exclaimed as Fionna delivered the knock out punch that Jazmine had taught her. "Yeah, you'll definitely need help with that girl" Jazmine grinned to her best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (FIN)

The night ended.

After saying goodbye to the lycanthrope pack, the three couples walked Jazmine to the riff gate of the nightosphere. Cake and Lord Monochromicorn walked slowly behind Gumball who was hand in hand with Max. Fionna was holding hands with Jazmine and Marshall floated close by his Axe-bass in hand.

"I am sorry for my stupid jealousy Fionna." Jazmine giggled

"No probs… I was the same way." The two girls hugged leaving behind any trouble between them. Fionna walked over to Cake and the rest of the gang and watched as Marshall and Jazmine kept getting closer to the riff gate.

"I'll miss you." Marshall stated first.

"I'll visit." She replied

"You better." He teased

"I want an invitation to the wedding" Jazmine teased and saw Marshall tense up. "Chill dude…" Again, she teased. Marshall grinned.

"Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love so just bite me baby and drink all my blood." She singsong-ed to a grinning Marshall Lee.

"I love you." He whispered as they hugged goodbye.

"I know." She whispered back. "I love you too."

"I know." he teased as they pulled back.

She grinned, waved back to the group of people saying goodbye and walked into the nightosphere.

As promised, Jazmine became the temporary queen of the nightosphere and kept everything in check. She did visit back to Aaa occasionally and to visit her best friend. She was there for his wedding, his child's birth, a boy named Finn, and every birthday and celebration possible. She was there for Fionna's blooding ceremony and participated in it. Her rematch with Fionna came and she won, although this was a more playful match. She was also there for Gumball and Max's and Cake and Lord M.'s wedding too. Jazmine was the go to girl to solve a problem and became every prince's desire to conquest. The Lycanthrope Queen was popularly known, appraised, and feared in both nightosphere and all of Aaa.

It was surprising to say the least who she married. Lycanthrope Queen Jazmine married Vampire prince Finn. After Finn was blooded at twenty, she fell for him instantly. He was the equivalent of his father so it was no surprise to Fionna, yet even at their wedding day, Marshall Lee was dumbstruck.

The vampire prince and the vampire princess (To which she happily accepted to be.) had a beautiful baby girl, whom they named Marceline.

Cake and Lord M. had three babies, Cookie, Jake, and Rainicorn, who decided to become a Lady to Gumball and Max's child Princess Bubblegum.

They became a family. Deep-rooted with the other, dependent, and happy.

Fin

A/N.(Annoying authors note)

Yay, I'm an author: D

I hope you liked it… It was a pointless fluff… It started cool, then I just got mushy, and for no reason I just HAD to have Marshall Lee and my OC have, sex… yet my Fiolee fan girl nature couldn't let them end up apart… Such a dork ^w^

Also, i was gonna update later on when i had a new chapter of ALL my fics done, to update all together but THEN I DECIDED WHY WAIT RIGHT? I know I shoulda made it longer, but i dont have the patience to continue... sorry :(


End file.
